Your Omelette Was Lacking
by KanagiYuzukiAngel
Summary: A windy night, and a samurai found an unusually quiet innocent (looking) maiden on her way home. This is a GinTae fic, and I wish you enjoy. Warning: Quite sad.


**Pairing: Gintoki x Otae**

 **A/N: I'm warning the Kontae shippers not to hate on this fic (just kidding) also, this is only a oneshot, please bear with me ;~;**

 **Disclaimer: I** **do** **not own Gintama. I just like to see my otps interacting.**

 **Warning: This might be a serious fic btw since I'm not that good at comedy, I tried doing it.**

 **You might want to play some sad Gintama osts while reading, it's surprisingly soothing. And of course, it makes everything emotional. Thanks for reading!**

 **Your Omelette Was Lacking**

"Agh, that hurt," Gintoki touched his open wound which instantly reacted. "It stings... why did I even do this for you..?" Gintoki sighed, facing Okita. "Sorry, danna. It was just an urgent order. And I have to visit ane-ue later, so—" Gintoki stood up, cutting Okita off. He scratched the back of his head and picked his nose. "I get it now, so go. You don't have to worry about this mess anymore." Okita nodded and ran away. "Geez, that guy, he really doesn't know how to say thanks." Gintoki picked up his sword and headed outside.

Gintoki walked alone in the lighted streets. It was a windy night, the weather which made him shiver. "This brings me back," He was startled when he heard something crack. "Are..? D-Don't tell me... I stepped on—!" Gintoki hesitated to move his foot away, but nonetheless, his Samurai spirit urged him to do so. "What.. what... what is it...?!" Gintoki's eyes widened.

"Ah, nevermind. It was just a dark fragment I step—" Gintoki went back, thinking of something which was rather not something to be thinked of. "Wait, dark matter? Isn't that," Footsteps which could be compared to a gorilla were heard behind the silverhead. He twitched and was frozen still. "Ara? If it isn't Gin-san? What a coincidence this is. And... may I ask what you're stepping on, right now?" _I-I-It's her! Why the... why would she be outside here?! It's so late..._ "Y-Yo. Otae." Gintoki once again received Otae's power punch to the face.

"So, what're you doing out here? It's nighttime already, and your brother must be worried." Gintoki tried to cool down the raging Otae sitting beside him. She had the same, unpredictable smile attached to her face. "I..." Otae looked away from him and afterwards looked at the moon. "Wanted to see this sight." Wind suddenly blew. The air was soothing, it touched both of their skins. It was indeed, a mesmerizing sight, Gintoki thought. Gintoki looked at Otae.

"...Why are you closing your eyes then?" He asked. Otae didn't respond. Otae smiled and looked at him. "I wanted to feel this air as well." She said. Gintoki sighed. _She's hiding something again._ He thought. But he didn't say anything to her. Instead, he closed his eyes and paid attention to what she was feeling. "...It's interesting." Otae broke the silence. "What is?" Gintoki replied.

"...How we're all connected to each other. How... our experiences changed ourselves as well. How... one sight can be so treasured." Gintoki didn't reply again. The wind was blowing. The wind was as if it was singing a lullaby. And everyone was asleep, even the birds, the fishes couldn't be heard. "...I know." Gintoki muttered. And he was sure that Otae understood that. They had a really deep connection, and nobody could deny the fact.

"...Are you alright?" Gintoki attempted to ask her. But he hadn't heard anything yet again. "..Oi, Otae, are you—?" She was asleep. The silverheaded Samurai couldn't do anything but to be silent. "Everybody really doesn't listen to... what... I say...?" He noticed Otae leaning to him. _Wh-What is this situation..?! I might become misunderstood here... the police might crack my head open and what's worse...!_ "..Gin...san..." Gintoki was startled. _What is she..?_ "I'm...sorry..." Otae's tears fell. Gintoki's eyes widened. He didn't move.

After a few seconds, he reached his hand out to her eye and wiped her tears off, gently. "Sheesh. Why're you crying," Gintoki turned away and gently carried Otae. Positioning her in a piggyback. He walked back.

While walking, an old couple passed by. "...How nice." The old woman said. "... it's nice to be young. Good work, sonny!" The old couple walked away. Gintoki sighed. "We aren't even a thing, those damn couple," He continued to walk until he reached the Shimura residence. Gintoki was debating inside his head wether to tell her to wake up and be beat up or take her inside and go out quietly. Of course, he chose the latter.

"Excuse me for entering..." He muttered, taking off his shoes. He went further inside to Otae's room. He'd been there a couple of times so it wasn't an awkward thing to do. He gently placed Otae to a corner temporarily, while he'd grab the futon out of the closet. He placed it and went back to Otae, who was thankfully, asleep. He carried her all the way to her bed and cover her with the blanket. Before leaving, he looked back. "Sleep tight, and don't be so worried, your brother's always there for you," He said. He headed out.

Otae opened her eyes, and had a little bit of guilt as she was pretending to sleep. She blushed. "I wouldn't have expected him to take me all the way," She then looked at their family picture just beside her. "I guess... Shin-chan is a reliable man now..." She smiled. She closed her eyes. "Thank you... Gin-san."

* * *

"...San...Gi...Gin...Sa...GIN...SAN!" Gintoki was awoken by Shinpachi. "What the hell, Patsuan?! Do you know what time it is?! Why did you have to— Sh-Shinpachi...? Why are you suddenly..?" Shinpachi was looking at Gintoki while tearing up. "Gin-san... ane-ue... ane-ue is...!" Gintoki stood up immediately and looked at Shinpachi. "What happened to her?" Shinpachi was struggling with his words until he finally speaked.

"Ane..Ane-ue is...Ane-ue...Ane-ue, she's... she's in the hospital!" Gintoki's eyes widened. "What? Why? I remember carrying her to your home last night... what happened to her?" Shinpachi sniffed in and he looked at Gintoki again. "She was attacked last night! And the Shinsengumi saved her..." Gintoki picked up his bokuto and opened up the entrance. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ane-ue!" Shinpachi hurriedly ran to his sister, who was seemingly unconscious. Gintoki noticed Kondo sitting beside the window, looking at him. "Where were you? She was so desperate to see you, you know?" Kondo's eyes were red and he looked worn out. He looked really worried for her. "...I..I was—" Without knowing it, Kondo was beside Gintoki. "Make sure to greet her when she wakes up." Gintoki stayed still, then walked to Otae, sitting beside her. His eyes became much more rotten than ever. He looked at Otae, whose eyes were bandaged and was still breathing under all the hardships.

"Ane-ue..." Shinpachi held her hand. And Gintoki did too. "Otae. What happened? I dropped you off, didn't I?" Gintoki gritted his teeth. "Answer me already, damn it!" Gintoki punched the bed. Shinpachi's stood still, wearing a sad face. A familiar voice approached them. "Oi, Yorozuya. We need to talk." Gintoki looked at Hijikata, who was unusually not smoking. The two walked outside of the room.

"What do you want?" Asked Gintoki. Hijikata finally smoked. "Kahhh... You know... Kondo-san was so annoying last night when he suddenly ran into the headquarters. He started crying while carrying her. She was attacked by an unknown gang last night. They wanted to take revenge to her father who seemed to have a debt. You do know this, don't you? That she's chased by those people. She must've been feeling tired." Hijikata paused his story to smoke. "...We don't want something like... that person's case a while ago. We can't risk our commander to feel depressed because of her death. He's commanding us after all." The smoke went out of Hijikata's mouth, and then he started to walk away.

"...Wait." Hijikata looked back to Gintoki. "What is it?" He asked. "Is she going to be alright?" Gintoki asked. The hallway became silent. It wasn't because Hijikata didn't know how to answer, it was because he was just hesitant. Gintoki thought about this, too. "...She must be. Well, for now, why don't you try contacting everyone about this? It may help." From then, Hijikata's walking back started to disappear. Gintoki walked back in.

He saw the two siblings. They were still together. But, instead, it was the older one who was lying on the bed, helpless. Gintoki shut his eyes and clenched his fists. _Damn it... Damn it... DAMN IT ALL!_

* * *

Weeks passed, and visitors came in and out of the hospital. Shinpachi and Gintoki switched shifts. A week was their deal. And everytime Gintoki visited her, he didn't do anything. He didn't stare at her, nor did he hold her hand. He either slept beside the window or stared at the blank sky with dead, fish-like eyes. It looked normal. But not so much.

And it came. The day where the doctor would remove her bandaged eyes. Gintoki, who wasn't usually as depressed as he was in his childhood, became more depressed, seeing her appearance. A scar was visible, crossing her two eyes. They were still shut, but he knew that it was impossible for her. It was impossible for her "—to see again."

"She will be released from tomorrow, but there is no guarantee for her to live. Many of her organs were damaged and teared up. Her systems aren't always going to respond accurately anymore. No matter how tough she acts, or how tough she looks, nothing in our power can heal her anymore." Gintoki stood still, with his usual dead eyes. "...Thank you..." He said. The doctor awkwardly nodded, feeling bad, then walked away. "Why... has it turn out like this...? Did I do... something wrong...?" Without noticing, Gintoki was already crying. "...My vision's... getting blurry.." He knelt down, crying.

"Gin-chan? Will ane-go be okay—?" Kagura was surprised to see Gintoki. His tears were falling, it was so unusual. She didn't say anything more and sat beside him, tapping his back. "She's not going to be fine... is she?"

* * *

"...Wahh... I feel so alive. I can walk now, can't I? Ne, Shin-chan? How am I? Am I going to be fine?" Shinpachi faked a smile. "Yes, ane-ue... you're going to be..!" As he was holding his tears back, Gintoki slapped Shinpachi's back. "C'mon, Otae-san. What're you saying now, if a gorilla like you won't heal, then what wi—" _D_ _ear-buddah!_ Otae cracked her knuckles, with a vein forming on her head. "Ara, what were you talking about again, Gin-san?" With a smile, she punched him to the gut. "Kugh... haha... even if you're like that... y-you still have the strength.. so you will heal, don't worry..." Otae faced the other way. "Yep, ane-go! Let's walk Sadaharu again when you're better!" Kagura's optimism blasted out.

"Of course, Kagura-chan." Otae smiled. She attempted to stand up, but she slipped. "A-Ane-ue!" Without hesitation, Gintoki grabbed and helped her regain her balance. "...Phew.. careful now, you might fall."

"Arigatou... Gin-san." Otae beamed to Gintoki. "No problem." He replied.

Kagura whistled. "Whoo-whoo! What do we have here? If it isn't the divo—ita!"

"Shut up, brat."

Everyone was laughing. The atmosphere was so comforting, it was as if nothing happened. It was like nothing bothered them. It was just the four of them, laughing joyfully and enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Yo. How long has it been? A year? Sorry for not visiting, your brother caused me lots of trouble. Kondo, he's still the same as ever. Stalking you. Yeah. And Kyuubei isn't that affected anymore. It doesn't get in the way of her job now, you know that girl. Everybody else are doing fine. Kagura has been walking Sadaharu, visiting you, hasn't she? Well, hope you don't get mad, I changed your recipe. Do you remember when you told that to me?

...Oh well. Thanks for the memories then. Or should I say, thanks for being with us? And also, I forgot to tell you. They were arrested by the Shinsengumi. You don't have to haunt them anymore, they've learned their lesson. That's all.

No matter how you're doing up there, don't forget us. We won't forget you either. Cause you already became a part in our hearts. Don't forget us, kay? And... Bye, Tae." Gintoki set off, smiling.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Gin-san, do you think I'll be able to live well, after this?"_

 _"Huh? What're you talking about?"_

 _"Remember what I said some time ago, in that late night?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"...I know it now, how we're really connected."_

 _"I know you'll live well."_

 _"...You know..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You don't have to hide it anymore. I know it."_

 _"..."_

 _"I know that I can't live long."_

 _"..."_

 _"Gin-san?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Are you crying?"_

 _"...N-no! What are you talking about?!"_

 _"You were."_

 _"No... I wasn't."_

 _"..."_

 _"Taste this then."_

 _"Isn't this your omelette? I hope I won't die toda—gah!"_

 _"Just eat it."_

 _"..."_

 _"How is it?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _"What? How did it go—"_

 _"You did this good for once."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Thanks for this. I'll remember it."_

 _"..."_

 _"No problem, Gin-san."_

* * *

 **"Lol sorry for being so depressing" -author**


End file.
